


Кошки-мышки

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Все знают, что Крэг Хак был не дурак погулять по бабам, но однажды повстречалась ему одна загадочная особа...
Relationships: Crag Hack (Heroes of Might and Magic)/Melodia (Heroes of Might and Magic)





	Кошки-мышки

Таверна содрогалась от безудержного хохота, звона кружек и увлекательных рассказов о том, кто убил больше врагов. Казалось, варвары делали все одновременно: со страшной скоростью поглощали горьковатое хмельное, с жадностью уплетали яства, нисколько не заботясь об этикете и о том, как выглядят со стороны, гоготали с набитыми ртами, не боясь подавиться насмерть, травили байки и бурно жестикулировали. Иной раз бойкие беседы перерастали в ссоры, и хозяин трактира принимал ставки на то, кто выйдет победителем, но в то же время с содроганием подсчитывал убытки. Обновлять мебель и чинить испорченное приходилось столь часто, что порой он не выдерживал и доставал увесистую дубину, но и эта мера не всегда помогала, поэтому он сдерживался и старался как следует ободрать постояльцев и посетителей. В конце концов, хозяин таверны когда-то сам был молодым да горячим и по сей день, что и говорить, был не прочь силой помериться да кулаки почесать.

Дверь трактира приотворилась, и внутрь бесшумно проскользнула хрупкая дева, облаченная в длинный зеленый плащ с капюшоном. Она мягко плыла между столов, опираясь на изящный посох. В воздухе, пропитанном запахом жареного мяса и тушеных овощей, терпкого пота и хмельного, завитал тонкий цветочный аромат. Варвары, люди и гоблины, все как один потеряв дар речи, какое-то время изумленно разглядывали гостью — белокурые вьющиеся локоны, выбивающиеся из-под капюшона, тонкие, но выносливые ноги, выглядывающие при ходьбе из-под белого платья, которое точно светилось, настолько было чистым, утонченные пальцы, увенчанные ухоженными ногтями. Когда незнакомка достигла видавшей виды стойки, кто-то из толпы восхищенно засвистел, и все посетители заулюлюкали. Каждый мечтательно представлял себя рядом с такой красавицей, и, казалось, вот-вот могли разразиться новые ссоры, теперь из-за ее руки и сердца. Только хозяин таверны разглядел ее лицо и внутренне напрягся — ну что здесь эльфийка-то забыла?

— Будьте добры воды, — произнесла она мелодичным голосом. — И добавьте в нее, пожалуйста, немного вина.

Трактирщик насупился — вот, нате вам! Воды ей, понимаешь, да еще и вином обеззаразить — брезгует, благородная! Он нутром чуял, что не к добру такие гостьи — только смуту вносят в варварские ряды. Хозяин таверны был постарше многих посетителей, его одной красотой было не соблазнить, дивными ароматами голову не вскружить, не то что молодчикам, у которых, поди, уже фантазии почище магических иллюзий пошли. Бездари, тьфу ты, чтоб их всех в пещеру бегемотов на перевоспитание на недельку.

— Так, может, молочка вам, дабы спалось слаще по ночам, госпожа хорошая? — съязвил он и ехидно ухмыльнулся. — Коровьего у меня, правда, нет, но могу пойти волка подоить, авось что и получится. А не получится волка, так я к чудищам загляну. Ради вас, благородная госпожа, на все готов.

Толпа ахнула от его наглости.

— Нет-нет, не утруждайте себя, — мягко возразила она и улыбнулась так обворожительно, что он чуть не сдался. — Воды с небольшим количеством вина будет достаточно.

О, ну конечно! Воды с вином ей будет достаточно! Вот же ушлая баба, даже не задается вопросом, откуда ему в этой дыре, где бочками поглощают эль да кислое пиво, достать вино. Он показательно бросил тряпку на стойку и скорчил насмешливую гримасу.

— Ради вас, благородная госпожа, все что угодно. Только придется подождать, пока я раздобуду семена винограда, посажу их, добьюсь всходов, а потом и плодов, лично их соберу и сделаю вино. Всего каких-то несколько сезонов, вы же никуда не спешите, правда?

Не успела она ответить, как рядом с ней возник дородный воин. Он стукнул огромным кулаком по стойке и, дотянувшись до трактирщика, схватил его за грудки.

— Не груби баб… барышне. Припасена у тебя бутыль красного, сам видел. Доставай давай, или одним евнухом в Энроте станет больше. А ты меня знаешь, я не шучу.

Хозяин таверны хотел было пискнуть что-то, но спорить с этой детиной, Крэгом Хаком, было смерти подобно, а у него и в самом деле было в кладовке вино. Давно уже какой-то маг оставил его в качестве уплаты за комнату, да вот только трактирщик его для себя берег — на тот случай, когда вконец осточертеют эль и пиво. Но жить все же хотелось больше — поговаривали, что знаменитый варвар мог одним движением вынуть скелет из тела. Врут, поди, но проверять было страшно и неразумно. Тьфу ты, проклятый авантюрист, раб желудка и хозяйства между ног. Да чтоб тебя некромант какой-нибудь надул!

— Уже иду, Крэг, — хмуро произнес трактирщик и направился в кладовку, когда варвар соизволил его отпустить.

Воин его не слышал. Он с блаженным трепетом разглядывал эльфийку — хороша, чертовка! Она чуть склонила голову в знак благодарности и мягко улыбнулась. Крэг Хак был покорён — то ли в сердце екнуло, то ли где-то еще, но захотелось схватить ее и утащить к себе, да только кто их знает, эльфов этих, как там у них заведено. Он не мог отвести от нее взгляд — смотрел, как она принимает от хозяина таверны кружку и бережно переливает содержимое во флягу, оставляет золотые на стойке и медленно уплывает из трактира, точно ладья по волнам.

— Дубина ты стоеросовая, вот что я тебе скажу, — с укором сказал хозяин таверны, отойдя на безопасное расстояние; его слегка подташнивало от блаженного вида варвара, да и от мечтательных лиц остальных посетителей заодно, не заразиться бы от этих чумных. — Вечно думаешь не тем местом, если вообще думаешь.  
— Да что ты в бабах-то понимаешь? — отмахнулся Крэг Хак. — Вот я — другое дело.

Трактирщик фыркнул.

— И не мечтай о ней. Эти чистоплотные и благородные, поди, столетиями ухаживают друг за другом до первого поцелуя. Я уж не говорю обо всем остальном. Баллады сочиняют, дрынькают на чем-нибудь и украдкой томно вздыхают по ночам. Портреты пишут лунным светом и обрамляют звезды, позаимствованные у неба, серебром. Забудь о ней.  
— Да брось байки травить, бард недоделанный! Это они настоящего мужика не видали.

Трактирщик вновь фыркнул.

— Да видали они нас, дикарей, что стрел в колчане.

Крэг Хак просиял.

— Вот и я говорю. Мало они нас видали.  
— Тьфу ты, бегемот на птице грома. Валяй, делай, что хочешь, меня только не трогай.  
— То-то же, — снисходительно сказал воин и направился к выходу из таверны.

За ним потянулась целая компания варваров — ведь они своих не бросали, даже в делах сердечных. А ну как сказочная красавица все-таки выберет кого-нибудь из них, надо дураком быть, чтобы упустить такой шанс! Правда, эльфийки уже и след простыл, и непонятно было, куда она могла направить свои изящные стопы. Но Крэг Хак был не лыком шит — поднял на лапы одного из местных волков, опять ворвался в таверну, снова пригрозил трактирщику обращением в евнуха, отобрал у него один из золотых, что оставила незнакомка, и натравил зверя на след. К несчастью, путь их был короток и прервался в близлежащем лесу — четырехлапая ищейка жалобно поскуливала, кружила на маленьком пятачке, и только.

— Сквозь землю провалилась, что ли, — протянул Крэг Хак, с трудом почесывая затылок, частично прикрытый рогатым шлемом.  
— Так, может, колдунство какое? — заметил один из его спутников.  
— Или этот… ну как его… скотина крылатая. Ну, лошадь, — силился вспомнить гоблин.  
— Пегас, что ли?  
— Ага, точно!  
— Какая разница-то теперь, — приостановил обмен опытом Крэг Хак. — Волк нам более не помощник. Хм, карта есть у кого?

Гоблин засуетился, похлопывая себя по штанам:

— А… была где-то, — копошился он, — а… о! Нашел!  
— Рад за тебя, давай ее сюда.

Знаменитый варвар взял карту, развернул и долго изучал; его компаньоны начали нервничать и в нетерпении переминаться с ноги на ногу, всячески пытаясь намекнуть, что пора уже и речь держать.

— Что ж, эльфийский город в округе только один, туда и пойдем, — он посмотрел на карту в последний раз, запоминая маршрут, вернул ее и смело зашагал вперед.  
— Это, Крэг, — заметил один из его спутников на ходу. — А у тебя подарок какой-нибудь есть?  
— Какой еще подарок?  
— Ну, это… Была бы это обычная баба, ну наша, я бы ей палицу преподнес, да побольше. Или шкуру какую, собственноручно выделанную. А что этим чужестранным по душе, ну… понятия не имею.  
— Себя преподнесу. Чем я не подарок?  
— Ну… это… себя-то все преподносят, не в счет это.

Варвары поддакнули и вопросительно посмотрели на Крэга Хака. Он нахмурился.

— То есть как это я, да еще и не в счет? Приключений на задницу решили поискать, так я вам помогу сейчас!  
— Ну… да… ой, то есть нет.  
— То-то и оно.

Они немного помолчали.

— Нет, ну вот как хочешь, Крэг, а нехорошо это — с пустыми руками. Кутенка, может, какого подарить ей? У них же много зверья всякого — видать, любят.  
— Я не маг, чтобы кутят из воздуха создавать. Да и зверье я предпочитаю на ужин, на крайний случай в виде шкуры.

Волк, не отстающий от компании, прижал уши и тоскливо посмотрел на знаменитого варвара.

— Без обид, брат, — дружелюбно сказал Крэг Хак, взглянув на скорбную морду зверя. — Я не про тебя.  
— Ну, это… может, цветы ей какие нарвать?  
— Ты вообще в своем уме? Ты вообще представляешь меня, скачущего по лугу и собирающего полевые цветы?  
— Ну, это… можно ведь и не скакать.  
— Ой, заткнись уже. Сил нет тебя слушать.

Пару часов они шли в молчании, лишь изредка кто-то начинал горланить со скуки песни, а другие подхватывали. Крэг Хак морщился в неудовольствии — он и сам был не дурак подрать глотку, но не в лесу же, право слово. Чащоба — это тебе не шутки. Так бы он и слушал фальшивые ноты, если бы не промелькнула впереди фигурка в платье из роскошной ткани. Варвар скомандовал спутникам замолчать, а сам стремглав бросился за добычей, которая, завидев его, прибавила ходу.

— Кутята, говорите, — пробурчал Крэг Хак себе под нос, схватил удиравшего, развернул и приподнял за подмышки.

Жертва, разодетая в шелка, отчаянно сопротивлялась и что-то пищала высоким мужским голосом, но варвар тряхнул ее пару раз, чтобы привести в чувство:

— Ты маг ведь, да?

Маг спешно закивал и нервно облизал пересохшие губы. Крэг Хак опустил его на землю и указал на волка:

— Вздумаешь сбежать — зарублю. Преврати этого волка в кутенка.

Маг округлил глаза и начал обливаться потом.

— Я не…

Знаменитый варвар замахнулся здоровенной секирой.

— Отказ не принимается — зарублю. И поверь, зарублю быстрее, чем ты начнешь выкидывать свои фокусы.  
— Но…  
— Без «но», давай уже! Вам, волшебникам, лишь бы языком чесать.

Маг кое-как унял дрожь в коленях и окинул взглядом волка. Что-нибудь придумать можно, другое дело, сработает ли. Маны у него осталось не так много, едва ли сумеет сбежать от этих дикарей далеко. Вот ведь повезло ему, а!

Но деваться было некуда. Маг пару раз вдохнул и выдохнул, боязливо глядя на нетерпеливых варваров, принялся делать пассы и что-то шептать. Волк хотел было сбежать, но ему не дали. Зверь засиял, начал преображаться на глазах и превратился в маленького пушистого кутенка. Как только колдовство удалось, маг бросился наутек — куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этих чудаков-дикарей.

— Э-э-э, Крэг, — протянул один из спутников знаменитого варвара, глядя, как сверкают пятки беглеца.  
— Да дьявол с ним! Он нам больше не нужен, — сказал он и добавил, подумав: — Не, можно было бы и его в дар привести, но больно щуплый, ну его.  
— Ну да, нам соперники не нужны, а ну как он ей больше понравится.

Крэг Хак гневно воззрился на собеседника:

— Что ты сказал?!  
— Не-не, — испуганно замотал головой тот. — Ничего.

Ближе к вечеру они достигли города — даже не города, а поселения без рва и высоких стен. Дорогу им преградила небольшая группа гномов.

— Чего пожаловали? — недружелюбно заметил один из них, вероятно, предводитель.  
— Ищу кое-кого, — откликнулся Крэг Хак и хитро сощурился.  
— Поди, неприятностей ищешь, а?  
— Боюсь, того же самого ищешь и ты.

Предводитель гномов приблизился к Крэгу Хаку, немного посопел и недовольно скривился — он дышал варвару в пупок. Конечно, позади него были другие караульные, но и у пришельца хватало компаньонов, и все были до неприличия здоровенными — чем они там у себя в цитадели занимаются, что так выглядят?

— Какое унижение, — пробормотал гном и чуть громче добавил: — Так кого ищешь-то?  
— Баб… барышню, одну из ваших.

Предводитель караульных в изумлении приподнял кустистую бровь.

— Из эльфов в смысле.

Гном облегченно выдохнул.

— Красивую такую, белокурую, в белом платье.

Предводитель караульных едва сдержал смех — началось!

— Мелодию, что ли? У старейшины сейчас, так что обожди, голубок.  
— Я-то обожду, коротышка, — заметил Крэг Хак и всучил гному кутенка. — А ты передай ей щенка и скажи, что я жду ее в таверне.  
— Я тебе посыльный, что ли, дикарь?  
— То есть вот так вы гостей встречаете, да? Мы тут, пока до вас дошли, не один отряд вражин положили, топорами намахались всласть, устали, знаешь ли, и проголодались, что эти ваши драконы, а тебе сложно оказать одну маленькую услугу?  
— Ой, рассказывай тут, — протянул гном, осмотрев начищенное до блеска оружие варваров и их не запятнанные кровью одеяния. — Сказочники вы почище демонов Преисподней. Проваливай в таверну.

Предводитель караульных дождался, когда нежданные гости скроются из виду, и посмотрел в глаза кутенку:

— Хам твой хозяин, вот кто.

Но просьбу Крэг Хака исполнил. Уж больно интересно было, что из всего этого выйдет. Ради такого стоило и потерпеть. Варвары тем временем успели дойти до таверны. Широко распахнув дверь, они ввалились внутрь и обомлели. Кругом была чистота, мебель блестела, точно была совсем новой, эльфы, которые до прихода гостей тихо переговаривались и пили что-то из кубков, с недоумением воззрились на них, и только гномы продолжали восседать за столиком в углу и громко гоготать в бороды. От таких красот варварам стало даже немного не по себе, и привычное: «Что уставились? Несите эль!» — застряло в глотке, но ненадолго. Вскоре они заняли столик, загоняли хозяина таверны, не успевавшего приносить яства и хмельное, спугнули всех посетителей, кроме гномов, которые с радостью присоединись к ним и горланили песни.

Вдоволь нагулявшись и набравшись, спутники Крэга Хака вышли из трактира и отправились на поиски приключений для настоящих мужчин. Они вынесли все, что пришлось им по душе, из ближайшей мельницы, подрезали гривы у нескольких единорогов, что попались им на пути, в надежде по возвращении домой продать ценный волос на рынке. Хотели было вспомнить детство и сделать какие-нибудь фигурки из дерева, но дендроиды не оценили их порыва; хорошо, хоть сбежать от них было просто, никто не попался. После всех подвигов варвары повалились у кузницы без сил и долго наблюдали, как рослый волк гоняется за молодым пегасом, еще не вставшим на крыло.

— Э-э-э, — протянул один из них, щурясь, — этот волк вам никого не напоминает?  
— Напоминает, — еле ворочал языком второй.

Остальные даже разговаривать уже не могли.

— И кого?  
— Волка.  
— Логично, раздери меня чудище. А тебе не кажется, что это наш волк? Ну, тот, что кутенком был?  
— В самом деле. Дрянной маг. Что он за этим… этим… э-э-э…  
— Пегасом?  
— Да. Что он за этим… пегасом… ну, бегает?  
— Жрать охота. Мы его покормить забыли.  
— Точно.

Оба посмотрели друг на друга и разразились зычным хохотом.

Крэг Хак покорно ждал в таверне, но уже начинал терять терпение. А еще его раздражал трактирщик, который явно хотел что-то ему сказать, но то ли кишка была тонка, то ли какой-нибудь эльфийский этикет ему не позволял. Дверь таверны отворилась, и на пороге показался тот самый предводитель караульных, которому Крэг отдал кутенка и попросил передать послание для барышни.

— Мелодия, да ты сильно изменилась, я смотрю, — съязвил варвар и прислонился к спинке резного стула. — Ростом пониже стала, растолстела да бороду отрастила — непорядок. Я тебя не такой повстречал, знаешь ли.  
— Как смешно, — процедил сквозь зубы гном и присел рядом, заказав себе эля. — Зря ты ждешь. Не придет она. А кутенок твой, гость ты заморский, пуф! — и в здоровенного волчару превратился.  
— Большой! — воскликнул Крэг Хак и хлопнул ладонью по столу так, что у предводителя караульных чуть сердце в пятки не ушло. — Это же хорошо! — а про себя подумал, что надо было того мага все-таки изловить да на ближайшем рынке рабов продать, раз руки у него не из того места растут.  
— Куда уж там. Горазд же ты со своими дружками жрать, а. Разнесли половину поселения, обобрали мельницу, обкорнали единорогов, пытались пустить на поделки дендроидов… продолжать? Глядишь, скоро девок пойдете портить да за бабами гоняться, неотесанные.  
— Да сдались мне твои гномьи бабы!  
— Да я не про гномьих!  
— Да сдались мне твои другие бабы!  
— Да я не про своих баб!  
— Короче… сдались мне бабы все. Барышня мне нужна, Мелодия. Усек? А что, много у тебя баб-то?  
— Да каких баб?! — озверел гном. — Что ты мне мозги пудришь?! Все, заканчивай пить.  
— Да я только начал!  
— Начал он, — нахмурился предводитель караульных, заказал себе еще эля, потом подумал, договорился с трактирщиком, отправил его домой и отхлебнул из кружки. — Ты хоть понял, что она не придет?  
— Не придет сегодня, придет завтра, — отмахнулся Крэг Хак.  
— Да ты знаешь, сколько у нее воздыхателей?  
— Ха, воздыхателей! Воздыхателей, небось, много, да вот только мужчины ни одного!  
— Ты смеешься, что ли?  
— А ты, мой низкорослый друг? Видал я этих ваших мужиков — не отличишь от баб. Ну, это я про эльфов. А что, гномы тоже за ней, ну, того?  
— За эльфийкой? Да не упился ли ты, часом?  
— Говорю же, только начал. А с кентаврами мне тоже посоперничать придется?  
— Ты в своем уме вообще? Не, я не скрою: все, кто под ее командованием, любят ее, но большинство совсем не потому, что страдают по ней, а потому, что она удачливая очень — из любых передряг выходит с честью.  
— Удачливая… тут я не поспорю. Такого мужика, как я, еще поискать надо.  
— Да снова ты за свое, верзила рогатый?!  
— Но-но! Самому-то не пора завязывать с хмельным, а? Ты мне лучше расскажи про этих эльфов, какие они?  
— Заноза они в заднице! — вспыхнул гном и сам подивился тому, что сказал, но добавил: — Здоровенная такая заноза, скажу я тебе. Попомни мои слова: однажды наши пути с ними разойдутся, и жить станет куда веселее.  
— О как! — восхитился Крэг Хак, заговорщически улыбнулся, приподнялся и приблизился к собеседнику. — Ну, тогда… где она?

Гном прищурился, тоже придвинулся к варвару и вкрадчиво, почти по слогам, ответил:

— А ты русло-то разговора не меняй.  
— Да ничего я не меняю, — всплеснул руками Крэг Хак и вновь откинулся на спинку стула. — Сам сказал, что заноза. Что тебе тогда до нее? Слу-у-шай…  
— Заткнись! Заткнись, извращенец! Знаю я уже, что ты скажешь.  
— Ты мне брат или кто?  
— Какой я тебе брат?! По тебе лекари плачут.  
— Какой-какой! Маленький такой, толстенький и бородатенький — очаровашка, одним словом, ну чем не брат? Слушай, тебе не нравятся эльфы, мне нравится одна эльфийка, давай я заберу ее, и тебе станет капельку, но веселее.  
— Тебе бы в цирке выступать, — мрачно заключил гном, которому было уже совсем не смешно.  
— Составишь мне компанию? Одному больно скучно.  
— А что приятели твои?  
— Где ты их тут увидел, любопытно?

Гном помолчал немного, окинул взглядом, сколько они на пару выпили, и потер руками раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Не нужна она тебе. Скольким она уже голову заморочила, скольких из своей жизни вычеркнула. У вас там, в цитадели, что, баб не хватает?  
— А я взрослый мужик, друг мой, сам разберусь.  
— Безнадежный тупица ты, горном клянусь, — устало вздохнул гном. — Не могу тебе сказать, где она. Ночь сейчас, ты порядком набрался, я порядком набрался. Кто тебя знает, что ты там делать будешь…  
— Я мужчина, а не насильник, — посерьезнел Крэг Хак, точно мгновенно протрезвел. — Разные вещи, между прочим.  
— Нет у нее здесь дома, не живет она здесь.

Варвар прищурился.

— Кто-то приютил или в таверне? Только не говори мне, что в таверне.  
— Хорошо, не скажу.  
— Вот, значит, как.

Они посидели еще немного, допивая все, что не успели, померились силой, по-дружески распрощались, и гном летящей походкой, обычно ему не присущей, направился к себе. Путь его лежал мимо дома старейшины, в котором даже в столь поздний час горели свечи. Через окно был виден силуэт великовозрастного эльфа, который стоял, скрестив руки. Рядом с ним застыла девичья фигурка.

— Мелодия, — говорил старейшина, — я многое могу понять. Век наш долог, поклонников у тебя будет еще много, но то, что творится сейчас в поселении, меня беспокоит больше обычного. Ладно, что едят и пьют наши гости, будто отряд драконов, ладно, что не обладают должными манерами, — таковы варвары, ладно, что спелись с гномами, — иной раз кажется, они недалеко друг от друга ушли… Но прибыли-то они за тобой, а сейчас досаждают и другим эльфийкам, и я не удивлюсь, если наутро мы недосчитаемся пары десятков женщин, равно как и Крэга Хака с компанией. Это недопустимо, необходимо принять меры.  
— Я пыталась…  
— Действуя через гнома?

Эльфийка тяжело вздохнула и отвела взгляд.

— Разберись с этим. Меньше всего мне хочется решать все силой. Не хватало еще, чтобы из-за любовных дел проливалась кровь.  
— Как?  
— А как бы на твоем месте поступила женщина-варвар?

Мелодия еще постояла немного в зале, посмотрела из окна на черно-синий бархат неба, усыпанный драгоценными камнями-звездами, и вышла на улицу. Доулыбалась, что еще сказать. Всякие за ней ухаживали, но такого не было никогда. И страшнее всего было признаться в том, что этот дикарь, ведущий себя, словно он король и бог, приглянулся ей. Людей иной раз было сложно понять, эльфы были учтивы до тошноты, а этот варвар — точно душа нараспашку.

Она не заметила, как дошла до таверны, и стоило ей только переступить порог, как ее оглушило громогласное: «Да неужели?»

— Признаюсь честно, я еще никогда столько не ждал, — добавил Крэг Хак, который к тому времени уже остался один. — Так, может, я заслужил твое внимание?

И как она об этом не подумала? Где еще ночевать гостям, как не в таверне.

«А как бы на твоем месте поступила женщина-варвар?» — прозвучало у нее в голове.

Мелодия смутно себе представляла, как бы поступила дева под стать этому бравому воину, но точно знала, как поступит сама, — понеслась прочь и уже на бегу подумала, что это может еще больше раззадорить ухажера, но что ж теперь, останавливаться, что ли?

— Да никакие они не барышни, эльфийки эти, — в сердцах плюнул Крэг Хак, вышел из-за стола и бросился за чертовкой, продолжая ворчать: — Похуже баб будут, чтоб мне волк постель грел. «Ты набрался, я набрался», нет, с этими вашими благородными по-другому нельзя, уж прости, коротышка. С этими вашими эльфийками надо, как и со всеми другими, — схватить и утащить. Мой век не так долог, чтобы возиться со столь замечательными чудесами, — циклоп ногу сломит, что у них там в голове творится.

Он нагнал Мелодию, поймал ее и закинул себе на плечо, как подстреленную дичь. Эльфийка развела руками и на мгновение исчезла, появившись далеко впереди.

— Вот как, — варвар задорно улыбнулся, — поиграть со мной вздумала! Ничего, от меня еще никто не уходил.

Крэг Хак спешно проверил, что есть у него в сумке, с которой он редко расставался, развернул какой-то сверток, и нечто, напоминающее сферу, засветилось алым. После этого он зажал в правой руке металлические браслеты, довольно ухмыльнулся и вновь бросился за эльфийкой.

— Все эти ваши магические штучки бесполезны против некоторых артефактов, уж я-то знаю!

Варвар вновь настиг Мелодию, схватил ее и в мгновение ока защелкнул на ней оковы войны. Не успела она пискнуть, как он снова закинул ее на плечо и направился прочь из поселения. Эльфийка попробовала ускользнуть, как и в прошлый раз, но не могла сотворить заклинание. Мелодия брыкалась, пыталась кусаться, отчаянно звала на помощь, но ей было неведомо, что все обитатели городка с интересом наблюдали за потешной схваткой из укрытий и вздохнули с облегчением, когда все закончилось. Пускай уносит, может, и остальные варвары к утру уберутся восвояси, ведь работы в поселении теперь непочатый край.

Бросив тщетные попытки сопротивляться, Мелодия разглядела посверкивающие в лунном свете браслеты и подала голос:

— Но мы же не на войне?

Крэг Хак потер свободной рукой лицо:

— В самом деле? Не знаю, как для тебя, красавица, а ты мне кровь пустила похлеще оравы титанов, и я все же считаю, что мы на войне — на войне полов. Уверен, что оковы считают так же, и далеко ты от меня не сбежишь.  
— Вот только не говори, что у тебя еще и сфера запрещения есть?  
— Конечно, нет. Просто ты настолько сражена моим обаянием, что не в силах колдовать.

Мелодия густо покраснела и надула губы:

— Рассказывай сказки.  
— Сказки тебе демоны в Преисподней расскажут да кригане из Эофола, вот только не советую к ним попадать, оставайся лучше со мной.  
— А у меня есть выбор? — хмыкнула эльфийка, непроизвольно поглаживая мягкий мех, что выбивался из-под доспеха варвара.  
— Выбор есть всегда.

«А как бы на твоем месте поступила женщина-варвар?» — вновь прозвучало у нее в голове, и она хитро улыбнулась.

Крэг Хак вышел на небольшую поляну, снял Мелодию с плеча и поставил перед собой.

— Ну, вот теперь и поговорить можно без посторонних. Скажу тебе честно: да ваша братия почище варваров будет — такое количество любопытных глаз, выглядывающих из каждой щели, и в цитадели не встретишь. Не удивлюсь, если они еще запаслись питьем и яствами при этом.

Эльфийка огляделась и задумчиво повела плечом.

— Что бы на моем месте сделала женщина-варвар?

Крэг Хак недоуменно нахмурился, пытаясь взять в толк, о чем именно говорит пленница, и, к собственному удивлению, пропустил один сильный и меткий удар — в пах. У него чуть искры из глаз не посыпались; он охнул и схватился за больное место.

— Да… что… — сдавленно прохрипел варвар, присев на землю, — у тебя… в голове-то… творится? А дальше-то… дальше-то что?

Мелодия ойкнула и залилась краской — в самом деле, с оковами-то она от него не сбежит. Эльфийка опустилась рядом с Крэгом Хаком и с участливым видом спросила:

— Тебе больно?

Он приглушенно засмеялся, невзирая на муки.

— Приятно, как ласки бегемота в темной пещере, делай так почаще, — саркастически заметил он и выдохнул. — Ты что, никогда не била по… в пах мужчину?  
— Без надобности было.  
— А сейчас, значит, надобность возникла, да? — Крэг Хак прилег на траву и посмотрел на раскрасневшуюся Мелодию, которая не знала, то ли смотреть на варвара, то ли взгляд отвести.  
— А как поступают в таких случаях ваши женщины?  
— А как поступают в таких случаях ваши мужчины?  
— Но ты не эльф.  
— Удивительно! А ты не варвар. Вот и не подражай другим — глупо это. Угораздило же меня связаться именно с тобой! Прав был гном, что я — безнадежный тупица.

Они оба замолчали. Крэг Хак понаблюдал за безмятежным движением редких облаков в черноте неба и прикрыл глаза — уму непостижимо, сколько сил уходит на баб. Иной раз задумаешься, что лучше — завоевать одну из них или осадить замок в одиночку. Мелодия долгое время смотрела на дремлющего варвара — где еще она найдет такую простую искренность? Эльфийка прилегла рядом и положила голову ему на грудь — белокурые волосы защекотали его нос, и диковинный цветочный аромат, казалось, захватил все вокруг.

Бабы… Поди их пойми.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2016, принявшей участие в Баттле 2016 года.  
> По заявке van Miaow с Инсайда.


End file.
